


First Date

by emetophiliacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs
Summary: Just a solo puke
Relationships: Norah/Sadie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Patreon for tons of exclusive and custom content.  
> https://www.patreon.com/emetophiliacs?

Sadie's shoulders shook and her back arched and she moaned, wet lips bright red against her sickly pale face. She hung her head and drooled onto her bare breasts. Fuck. Ohh, oh this was not good. Tonight was going to be her long-awaited first date with Norah, the hot biker chick from the lesbian bar, and Sadie could think of nothing in the world that would make her cancel. Her stomach turned and she burped sickly. "Ohh," she groaned involuntarily, voice shaky. She ran a hand down her chest and between her thighs, picturing Norah, trying to distract herself from how queasy she felt. 

Her stomach flipped again and she pitched forward, tongue jutting out, face pale and glistening with a sheen of sweat. She leaned forward even further and retched unproductively, stomach clenching. "Brrraaaaap," a nauseous burp ripped from her throat. "Mm--ohhh." She groaned and clutched her rolling stomach with one hand while the fingers of the other slipped deeper between her legs. Her body tensed and she gagged. Suddenly her cheeks puffed up and she flew out of bed and slapped a hand over her mouth. 

She flung open the bathroom door and collapsed onto all fours in front of the toilet, breathing ragged in between the violent guttural retches that erupted from her. With every gag, her whole body shook and she strained, arching, hoping that if she emptied herself now she could be done with all of this and enjoy her date. She shivered and wiped her sweaty forehead and choked desperately into the toilet. Nothing came out but Sadie knew for sure now that it needed to.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before opening her gallon-sized water bottle and beginning to chug. She poured the entire thing down her throat and then sat back, gasping, marvelling at her distended stomach. She squeaked and burped out a tiny stream of liquid onto herself. There was so much that needed to come out and Sadie threw herself back over the toilet, choking and heaving as her belly clenched over and over again. Clear liquid dripped from her lips but the massive wave of sick she felt rising seemed like it was caught in her throat. She was sick and desperate and choking on it but she couldn't get it up. God, she must have eaten something bad, she felt awful. "Mmm. Ohhhh, o-ohhh--bleuuugh." A little bit of water splashed into the toilet and Sadie gave a shuddery moan.

Suddenly, almost as if trying to take herself by surprise, Sadie forcefully rammed two fingers all the way to the back of her throat. Her whole body clenched and spasmed and she wiggled her fingers and pushed deeper. "Uuuuaaaaagghhh." A little more liquid rushed past her hand and she gagged herself again and again, bringing up little spurts of water each time. She felt sicker than ever and there was definitely something heavy sitting in the back of her throat.

Feeling desperate, she rose, dry heaving, and went down to the kitchen. She gagged unproductively into her hand as she retrieved the large bottle of gin from the cabinet. She took a massive swig and then continued to drink from it as she made her way back to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she tipped the bottle all the way back and shut her eyes.

Her body convulsed and she had the wherewithal to set down the booze but not lean over the toilet before a massive liquid fountain erupted from her mouth. She moaned and shuddered and puked twice into her tits before she was able to collapse in front of the toilet. Her back arched and her round ass bucked and she whimpered and moaned as she choked up wave after wave of thick vomit into the toilet. "Unghhh," she groaned, clutching her heaving stomach. "Ohhh, fuck." Vomit sprayed out her nose.

A cramp tore through her and she quickly turned around to sit on the toilet. This was a miscalculation. She pitched forward and heaved a massive load of vomit onto her tits, crotch, and bare thighs. And another, and another, and another. "Hrrrk, hrrrk, hrrrk. Ohhhh." She retched and retched until there was nothing coming up and then, at last, she rose.

She tried to convince herself she was feeling better as she cleaned the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She ran her hands along her soapy body and pushed her ass back against the dildo she kept suction cupped to the shower wall. She pushed on her aching stomach and threw up a little bit more. She shook her head and groaned and slipped her fingers back between her legs, teasing at her clit. She lifted herself and slid the dildo in from behind and began slowly thrusting back onto it. 

Sadie closed her eyes and pictured Norah, her strong tattooed arms and messy hair. She imagined Norah whispering in her ear, undressing her. Touching her. Sadie shuddered and ground her hips harder and faster, releasing soft little gasps and whimpers. She still felt clammy and shaky, but shudders of pleasure rocked through her body as well and she moaned. Her stomach gurgled and she pushed on it until her whole body clenched released in a massive heave. She pushed harder and she heaved again, back arching and ass bucking, thrusting her g-spot involuntarily onto the dildo. It felt like warm electricirlty coursing through her entire body and she whined and panted and threw her hips back against the shower wall, tightening around the dildo as she gagged over and over. She burped wetly and coughed and pushed with her shoulders and stomach and throat. She had to get it all out of her. 

Sadie tipped her head back and drank from the shower. She doubled over and gagged between every few sips, forcefully stimulating her g-spot but producing no vomit. She moaned and shoved her fingers down her throat, wiggling them around even as she continued to retch wetly. She could feel her throat contract around her fingers in rhythm with her pussy contracting around her dildo and she moaned in ecstasy and agony. Fuck. She needed release, in every sense of the word. She used her free hand to stimulate her clit and pushed deeper into her throat. Each time she gagged she pitched forward and strained with her whole body, screaming and retching and moaning and whimpering. She was on the edge of coming but she felt so nauseous she was sure there was no way she would make it over the edge until she threw up and relieved herself of this awful sickness. 

She turned off the shower and slid off the dildo but continued touching herself as she staggered to the sink. She had a bottle of expired ipecac in the medicine cabinet she'd kept for emergencies and she broke the seal and drank the whole bottle. She figured the effects would be weaker if it even worked at all and she wanted it to be fast. She could call Norah, tell her she'd be a few hours late, vomit until she felt better, and then go make it up to her. She'd come up with an excuse later.

Sadie dropped to sit on the edge of the tub, hugging her stomach and letting her head fall to rest on her knees. She hiccuped miserably and her shoulders hitched with occasional heaves. After maybe ten minutes of this she burped wetly and opened her mouth hopefully as a real gag clenched her stomach. She choked and spat out saliva and moaned. "Ohhh fuck me."

Hoping to distract herself while she waited for the ipecac, she slipped one hand between her legs. Her stomach gurgled and she parted her labia, exploring the hot wet slickness of herself. She coughed up a little more water onto the floor but she didn't stop, instead pushing her fingers deeper into herself.

Sadie felt hot and clammy and even as she felt her body slip into pleasure, she could not stop thinking about how much she still needed to fucking puke. Oh, fuck. Ohhh, fuck. Her stomach lurched and she opened her mouth wide but nothing came out. She felt her stomach muscles contracting and releasing under her palm, could feel all the water sloshing around in her tight, distended, painful belly.

"Mmmm...bruuuaaaghhhh." The heave was loud and forced and produced nothing. She tried again and again though, until she was panting and spent and her mouth was dripping saliva but still all the water, and now the ipecac, sloshed around in her stomach. Useless, expired ipecac. She felt worse than ever but no closer to relief.

It was then that she heard a knock at the door. Sadie moaned. Oh, god. That must be Norah.


End file.
